User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP20
I'm back after a VERY boring wedding. So, here's episode 20!!! HOUSE OF FUNERAL *MORNING* FABIAN - Guys, you won't believe what I've found out! AMBER - What? FABIAN - I know who's funeral we need to go to. KT - So? FABIAN - OK, you know the man that kidnaped you? KT - Yeah..? FABIAN - So, I've found out that he died, and his funeral is tomorrow evening. ALFIE - You think we should go? FABIAN - We need to go, if we want to get to the next clue. AMBER - Do anyone else think that this quest is too much about funeral's and dead people, or is it just me? No? OK... *SCHOOL* EDDIE - I'm not done talking about this! PATRICIA - I am. EDDIE - Well I'm not! PATRICIA - Just accept it, OK? EDDIE - I won't till you tell me a GOOD reason, why you wanna break up. PATRICIA - ... I just do.* leaves* EDDIE - Yacker! ALFIE - Willow, wait! WILLOW - Alfie, I told you - if Amber wants you back, that's fine by me. ALFIE - Fine? WILLOW - No, that's not what I meant.. ALFIE - Well if you're so fine with breaking up with me, than maybe I should get back together with Amber! *leaves* WILLOW - Alfie! *JEROY'S DATE* JOY - I am really enjoying this date! JEROME - Yeah me too. Here, catch! *throws a grape in her mouth* JOY - Hey! JEROME - So, what are you doing tomorrow? JOY - Me and Patricia have a BFF movie night. JEROME - Can't you cancel? JOY - Jerome, you're not the only person I wanna hang out with. JEROME - Well if you're so busy, than why are we dating at all?! JOY - Back at ya! *leaves* JEROME - Joy, that's not what I meant..! *PATRICIA'S ROOM* KT - So, do you want to tell me why you dumped your boyfriends? JOY, WILLOW&TRIXIE - Um... KT - Let me guess, you don't know? JOY, WILLOW & TRIXIE - Sort of.. AMBER - You know what we need? PATRICIA - A trip to Spain? AMBER - Close, but no. We need a PROM!!! PATRICIA - No.. AMBER - Yes! KT - Come on Patricia, it'll be fun! PATRICIA - OK, when? AMBER - End of term, duh?! JOY - But one of us needs to talk to Mr Sweet? *AMERICA* Nina's grandma - Nina, honey, who are you messaging? Oh, is it Fabian? NINA - No, gran. It's Amber. GRANDMA - OK.* leaves* NINA - *gets a text message* From : Fabian. Hey, Nina. Look, Sibuna's in huge trouble, and we need your help. Could you come to Anubis house for a few days? Thanks. XXX '*'FUNERAL* AMBER - Why are we here again? FABIAN - I told you - we need the next clue! Let's go! VICTOR - Oh, Osirian, you will not get away from Seth this time.. *hides* W-E-L-L-?-?-? SIBUNA& WSSLYCHA!! Category:Blog posts